Whiskey Lullaby
by leochick
Summary: Jarod gets a frantic phone call from Miss Parker, asking for his help. Will he help her? Please read and Review. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The pretender and the song used in this, belong to their respectful owners. No money is being made from this. The song is called "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. If you haven't heard the song, I have it up on my website at www.leochick.neptune.com. If you have heard this song, then you know this isn't going to be a happy go lucky story, so be prepared.  
  
_Whiskey Lullaby  
_  
**__**

**_She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
_  
** "Jarod, help me," she whispered hoarsely into the phone.  
  
Jarod held the phone to his ear for dear life, fear taking over his body. "Miss Parker, what's wrong!" There was a pause on the other line. Jarod held his breath as he waited for her answer. He could still here her breathing on the other line, if you want to call it that.  
  
"I...when I came home from work tonight I interrupted a couple of men robbing my place. There were three of them..." Jarod could here the anguish in her voice and muffled cries. "I wasn't fast enough to react. Before I knew it, one was behind me and took my gun from the holster. They...they beat me up pretty bad Jarod. My sides hurt, I think they broke my arm." There was a pause; he could hear her taking a deep breath. What she was about to say wasn't easy for her. "Please, please help me," she said softly, almost sounding too ashamed to be asking for his help.  
  
Jarod was already out the door, pulling his keys out of his jean pocket. "Listen, I'm on my way. Please, call the police," he pleaded.  
  
"Jarod, I can't do that. The Centre doesn't like outsiders asking questions."  
  
He shook his head, letting out a sigh. "All right, I'll be there shortly. Just hold on." Throwing the cell phone on the passenger seat, he turned on the ignition and drove to her house.  
  
When he walked up to the backdoor the only light that flickered in the house was the fireplace. For some reason, that felt odd to him. He could already feel the foreboding wrapping itself around him. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought to himself, but then he heard her. Without even giving it a second thought, he opened the door and walked into her house. .  
He was by her side in an instant. He found her curled up on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her. He couldn't see her face, since her back was facing him, but he could hear her. The muffled cries pierced his heart. He never liked seeing her in pain. They've both been through so much, yet the pain over the years was one of the many things that bound them together. Kneeling down beside her he said gently, "Miss Parker, it's me Jarod."  
  
She didn't turn around to face him. "Jarod, you shouldn't have come," she croaked out.  
  
Jarod smiled weakly at her. "Don't worry, I took all the necessary precautions. Now, turn around so I can see the damage." Of course, she didn't oblige. "Miss Parker, please you've asked for my help, for once, let me help you."  
  
When she finally turned on her side, he was surprised by what he saw. Instead of looking all bruised and bloodied, she looked like the picture of health. The only thing that scarred her face was the trail of tears running down her cheeks. She slowly sat up, keeping the blanket around her legs. Jarod could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Something wasn't right. "Miss Parker, I thought..."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a sad look. "Jarod, like I said, you shouldn't have come. Haven't you realized by now, you can't save me. It's too late for me, you should save yourself," she stated sadly.  
  
Jarod slowly stood back up, giving her a disbelieving look. He looked around the living room, finally noticing the condition. Everything seemed to be in immaculate condition, nothing seemed out of place, yet something was. It then dawned him. It was a trap. "No! How could you? I thought...I thought...." He stumbled out.  
  
"You thought what, Jarod? That she actually cared for you, maybe even loved you," came Lyle's voice from behind, sounding delightful as ever.  
  
Jarod spun around the room. He found Lyle standing in front of the doorway, with Sam by his side. By the stairs he saw Willie and another sweeper. Coming out of the kitchen entranceway he saw Mr. Cox with a sweeper standing behind him. There was nowhere for him to run. Jarod backed away from everybody. He still couldn't believe it. How could she do this to him?  
  
Lyle came walking up to him, triumph radiating from him. "It's time to come home, lab rat." Still keeping his eyes on Jarod, he raised his right arm in the air motioning for the sweepers to grab him.  
  
'This can't be happening, this can't be happening,' Jarod thought fearfully. He watched in horror as the four sweepers made their way towards him. "No! No!" He looked at Miss Parker, begging her to help him with his eyes, but instead she looked away.  
  
Jarod fought back as best as he could, but he was no match for the four sweepers. He could taste the metallic flavoring of blood in his mouth. Blood was slowly burning its way down his face due to the cut above his right eye. The betrayal he once felt was now turning into anger. Looking at Miss Parker he commented with disgust, "Like father, like daughter." He then spat across the room, smiling to himself when his bloody phlegm landed by her feet.  
  
Lyle was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he walked up to Miss Parker, flinging an arm around her shoulders. "I always knew she would be the downfall of you, Jarod," he stated smugly to him. Letting his gaze fall back on Miss Parker he said, "You know what to do now sis."  
  
Jarod watched in fascinated horror as Miss Parker dug into her pocket, bringing out a liquid filled syringe. Jarod began to struggle against the sweepers. "No! Please, don't. No!" He watched helplessly as Miss Parker took off the cap, squeezing the air bubbles out. When she looked at Jarod, he saw something flicker in her eyes. There was so much turmoil and despair. Trying to take advantage he said, "Miss Parker, please I know you don't want to do this. Please, don't become them. Be what your mother always wanted you to be...a decent human being."  
  
"Leave her out of this, Jarod," she replied evenly. "I'm just doing my job." With the syringe in her right hand, she glided across the room towards Jarod with Lyle on her heels. Once she was in front of him, she reached out, pulling up his sleeve on his shirt. She took a couple of deep breaths, as if she was trying to get enough courage to go through with it.  
  
Jarod continued to struggle against his captors, becoming fearful of the amber liquid that was in the syringe. "Miss Parker, please don't do this. Don't do their dirty work for them. Put an end to it all," he whispered out, unshed tears burning in his eyes.  
  
A few tears ran down Miss Parker's eyes as she lifted up her right hand, letting the syringe hover above his arm. "Jarod, stop struggling. I don't want the needle to break off in your arm."  
  
Jarod stared at her intently, knowing she was lost to him for good. Hanging his head low in defeat, he ceased his struggling. He waited for the syringe to pierce his arm, but nothing happened.  
  
Lyle took a step closer. "Do it, Parker! Do it now!"  
  
Miss Parker glanced over at Jarod. Bending her head down to Jarod's ear she whispered, "I'm sorry." He winced as the needle pricked his skin. It didn't take long for the drug to take its effect. His last memory before he passed out was Miss Parker. He watched as she backed away from him, disbelieve etched across her face. When she backed up against the wall, she slid down, covering her face with her hands saying, "What have I done, what have I done."  
  
**_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_**  
  
It's been almost eleven months since he escaped from the Centre. Almost a year had passed since the last time he's heard or saw Miss Parker. Once he escaped, he never wanted to have anything to do with the Centre again. No more little gifts. No more late night calls to Sydney or her. Nothing.  
  
He tried to throw himself back into his pretends, but he just didn't care anymore. He then tried to search for his family, but that also fell to the side. He just didn't care. When she plunged the needle into his arm, she might as well put a bullet in his head. She killed him that night. She took his heart and crushed it in her hands. His soul was ripped out of his body as she sold him willingly to the devil. How could she abuse that unspoken trust they had with each other? He should be furious with her, but for some reason he couldn't. As much as he tried, he could never escape her being.  
  
**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
_**  
Peeling himself off the floor, Jarod went over to the counter grabbing his new best friend known as Jack Daniels. He took a couple swigs, not even grimacing as the amber liquid burned down his throat. Walking back over to the bed, he plopped back down with his bottle of whiskey. Letting his gaze fall on the bottle he said, "Good ole buddy Jack here would never let me down. You wouldn't backstab a friend to get what you want, would you?" Jarod brought the bottle up to his lips, taking another drink as the tears ran down his eyes.  
  
He never thought he would turn to drinking, but it felt good to let the alcohol take away all his pain. To try and take his thoughts away from her, the woman he thought would never hurt him like this. God, it hurt like hell. Everywhere he went, there she was. Laughing at his stupidity for trusting her. Why was he such a fool?  
  
He drank and drank, but couldn't escape the memory of her. "Come on, Jack. You're not helping me tonight. I've already been through one bottle, yet she's still on my mind," he commented pleadingly. "Please, help me escape her." Sobs started racking his body, as he clutched the bottle to his chest. 'Well, there's only one way to truly escape her,' he thought sadly. Getting up, he stumbled into the kitchen looking for a pen and some paper. Once he was done writing, he brought the note, his phone, and a gun to the mattress lying on the floor. Picking up the phone he dialed a number that has been stamped onto his mind since he could remember.  
  
**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
  
_** "What?" she barked into the phone. Jarod tried to say something, but his mouth couldn't put a coherent sentence together. "If you're looking for a cheap thrill, call a 900 number."  
  
"Miss...Miss Parker," he mumbled out.  
  
He could hear her gasp on the other end. "Jarod, is that you?"  
  
This was killing Jarod. With the phone tucked in the crook of his neck, he loaded the gun. "Yes, it's me," he answered in a low whisper.  
  
"Jarod, you don't sound right. What's wrong?"  
  
If he wasn't mistaken, she sounded worried about him, but he wouldn't fall for it this time. "How...how could you? After all we've been through, how could you?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Jarod, you don't understand," she pleaded with him. "Please, let me help you."  
  
He laughed maniacally at her feeble offer. "What? Like you did last time. I won't fall for your little trap again." He took another gulp full of whiskey. "See, I don't need you this time, I have my good friend Jack Daniels here with me. With him and his two pals Smith and Wesson, I'll finally be able to escape the strong hold the Centre has on me."  
  
"Jarod, you're talking crazy. Please don't do anything rash. At least let Sydney help you," she cried into the phone. "If you only knew the truth."  
  
Jarod scoffed into the phone. "Truth. A word you can't possibly fathom. Save your lies for another time. I must say though, bravo on your performance that night. You should look into acting, I know you would give the actresses in Hollywood a run for their money." He paused, clicking the safety off the gun. "Tell Sydney goodbye for me. You should be able to trace this call. The line will remain open."  
  
"Jarod, Jarod! Answer me, damn it. Answer me," she yelled into the phone. Putting the phone back down on the bed, Jarod brought the gun up to his head and closed his eyes. Before pulling the trigger he said sadly, "I still love you." Taking another gulp of whiskey, he pulled the trigger.  
  
**_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_**  
It didn't take long for Broots to pinpoint the location of Jarod's latest lair. His latest residence was in an abandoned warehouse district in Birmingham, Alabama. Sam, Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots searched frantically through the building. Finally, Broots found him.  
  
When Miss Parker reached the room, she found Broots running out with his hand covering his mouth. Seconds later, Sydney and Sam walked out; both had pale, ashen looks on their faces. Miss Parker was about to walk past them, when Sydney stepped in front of her. "Miss Parker, please don't go in there. Jarod is dead."  
  
Miss Parker shoved his hands off of her. "Sydney, I'm a big girl. It's not like I've never seen a dead body before." Before Sydney could say anything else, she stormed in.  
  
She was taken aback by what was before her eyes. Jarod's lifeless form was lying on an old ratty mattress. His blood was painted on the walls, as a gun was still clutched in his hand. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she slowly made her way over.  
  
Now, she understood why Broots ran out like he did. Covering her mouth and nose with her hand, she bent down to push an errant hair away from his eyes. This was her fault. That she knew, but why did he have to take his life? Was it some sick retribution aimed at her? Unfortunately, she would never know. Reaching down, she grabbed the gun from his hand. When she did this, she found a piece of paper lying underneath him. Grabbing the blood-splattered paper she read it.  
  
Miss Parker let the paper fall to the floor as she looked toward the heavens, closing her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. The pain, grief, and guilt were consuming her body. Letting her head fall back down, she hurried past the three men, trying to get away from the death that surrounded her.  
  
Sydney walked over to where Miss Parker once stood. Bending down, he read the piece of paper. Broots came walking up behind him. "What does it say, Syd?"  
  
"It says, 'I'll always love you, Maddie.'" Putting the piece of paper in his pocket, Sydney pulled out his cell phone. Once arrangements were made, he walked back out of the room along with Broots and Sam and headed back down the stairs, looking for a colleague that needed his help more than ever.  
  
To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In first chapter.  
  
A/N: Well, I decided to keep the lyrics out of this chapter because I just couldn't get them to fit in this part of the story. I'm still somewhat weary about this chapter, I don't know if you all will like it or not. I threw out my original idea for this chapter, because I didn't want it to come off to Romeo and Juliet, besides I can only handle one major character death per story. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's been a month since Jarod killed himself. After Sydney made arrangements, he decided to bury Jarod beside his brother, Jacob. Only a handful of people were there for the burial, but she wasn't. Miss Parker couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to a friend she betrayed. Instead she spent the rest of the day locked up in her hotel room, trying to forget the memory of finding Jarod covered in his own blood.  
  
Alcohol. Such a good friend when you needed to forget everything bad that was happening in your life. It didn't say anything or berate you. No, its only purpose in life was to give you a false sense of security and comfort. Giving you a relaxed, numbing feeling. Letting you know that something was out there to take your cares and worries away. Looking at the empty bottle of vodka on her table she realized that throughout the years alcohol had somehow become her new best friend. The realization hit her hard as tears started running down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on the couch. How did she become so empty inside, just like the clear bottle sitting in front of her?  
  
A small sardonic smile played across her lips for she knew the answer. The Centre. They seemed to be the root of everyone's problems that worked there. It was a hell that she begrudgingly worked for. She was just one of the many minions who carried out every wish and demand for the place. A place that took her soul all those years ago, along with her mother's. She was nothing. Emptiness surrounded her wherever she went. Her social life? Empty. Her family life? Empty. Her house? Empty. Her love life? Empty. The only thing to fill that pathetic void in her life was booze and sex.  
  
"Stop it with this pity party, Parker," she scolded herself. She wasn't weak before and she wouldn't be now. Getting up from the couch, she stumbled over to the bar. Grabbing her favorite bottle of scotch, she slowly climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. Walking through the bedroom door, she headed straight for the bed. Rolling on her side, she clutched the bottle to her chest as more tears fell from her eyes, as memories of Jarod came flooding through her mind.  
  
She would do anything to go back to that fateful night last year and change things, but she couldn't. She wished Jarod would've just gave herself a chance to explain things to him, then he would've understood why she did it. "Jarod, it was for Ethan. I couldn't let them hurt him again. Never again," she mumbled into the pillow.  
  
When she came home from work that fateful night, she found Ethan lying on the couch, sleeping. When she closed the door he was already starting to wake up. She was always happy when he came to visit. Having Ethan with her was like having her mother there also.  
  
They talked and shared dinner together. He pleaded with her to leave the Centre, but of course she said she couldn't. They continued to argue over her well being when Ethan stopped. She asked him what was wrong, and then out of nowhere, Lyle and his men were storming the area. Lyle gave her a smug smile as he sat down next to her. Pulling out a phone, he told her to call Jarod or their youngest brother would become the newest member of the renewal wing. She refused, saying she had no idea what Jarod's number was. Lyle never lost his smile as he signaled the sweepers with the flip of his wrist.  
  
She watched helplessly as Ethan was punched in the gut and face repeatedly. She tried to help him, but the sweepers held her in place, never letting her go. Ethan begged her not to do it, but she couldn't let her brother become another prisoner of the Centre, so with a heavy heart, she snatched the phone out of Lyle's hand and dialed a number that became her refuge throughout the years.  
  
It amazed her how easy the lies rolled off her tongue as Jarod listened to her through the crocodile tears. When he answered hello, she knew he would come no matter what. Why did he have to be so gullible all the time? When she gave the phone back to Lyle she looked over at Ethan. Tears were running down his cheeks as he shook his head in disbelief. Seconds later, he was taken upstairs.  
  
How Ethan escaped his captors, she would never know. Unfortunately, that night was the last time she saw or heard from him again, just like Jarod. She prayed that Jarod would stay away. Maybe his car would break down or maybe get a flat tire, but just like a dutiful little lab rat, he showed up on her doorstep.  
  
The drug Lyle gave her was a mild sedative, but of course Jarod didn't know that. Even though Lyle was evil he was a genius in his own right. She knew why Lyle told her to inject Jarod with the sedative. It was just another way for the Centre to breakdown Jarod, and what better way than with an old childhood friend. Becoming disgusted with herself, she sat up, hurtling the bottle across the room. She was surprised when she didn't hear the glass break. Feeling an eerie presence in the room, she reached under her pillow, grasping frantically for the gun. "Shit," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked the darkened room. No answer. "Who's there?" she demanded. She tried to keep the fear at bay, but her nerves were on edge lately, and being in a drunken stupor only worsened the situation. She knew she was in no win situation, but she had to remain strong and confident. A Parker never showed weakness to their opponents. After an eternity of deafening silence she heard his voice.  
  
"I see you've taken up one of your old vices again," he stated evenly. "Don't you know drinking isn't good for your ulcer?"  
  
'Not again,' she thought with fear. Try as she might, she could never drink away his memory. Everywhere she went, there he was. Even in her dreams she couldn't escape him. "Jarod, go away," she said tiredly. "I don't need this right now."  
  
Hearing the rustling of clothing moving, she let her gaze fall on the silhouette of the man standing in the moonlight. "No, I'm not going away. It's time you face the ugly truth about yourself. See the pain and hurt you caused me."  
  
"I thought that when people died, they left for good, but here you are. Still being a constant pain in my ass." Jarod coming to visit her was part of the many nightmares since his death. He always reminded her of what she did to him. It was only a matter of time before people thought she was crazy, locking her up in a mental hospital somewhere. Who knows, maybe that's just what she needed to get away from this personal hell of hers. Pulling the covers up over her head, she closed her eyes, wishing him to go away.  
  
"Wish all you want Miss Parker, but I'm not leaving. It's time you an I had a little chat."  
  
Becoming annoyed with this debacle, she ripped the covers from her head. When she looked at Jarod, she was startled by what she saw. When he did come to visit her in her dreams, he always had the same bloody clothes on, just like he did when he died, however tonight was different. In the moonlight she could see no blood on his clothes or face. He was dressed in his usual black attire. "Drunk and crazy, what a combination," she said to herself. "Jarod, what do you want from me? Please, just let me be."  
  
Jarod shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. It's a funny thing, the human mind. As much as you would like to forget, it always finds some sick way of reminding you of all the horrible things you've done in the past." Walking over to the window he continued, "I'm guessing your mind must be working overtime if I'm here. Tell me Miss Parker, how does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel?" she asked with bewilderment.  
  
He turned his gaze from the window to her. "How does it feel knowing you are the one that's responsible for my death?"  
  
"Don't put your suicide on me, wonderboy. That was all your doing," she replied angrily. Before she knew what was happening, Jarod came over and sat on the bed beside her. Both of his arms were on either side of her as he hovered over her. She could feel the rage radiating from him as he lowered his face down to hers. Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity of him, she tried to move, but Jarod was to fast as he straddled her, pinning her arms onto the bed.  
  
"No, you're not going to runaway this time. No more booze to help you escape. It's just you and me," he growled out.  
  
She tried to break free of him, but he was too strong. She could feel the tears building in her eyes, but she had to remain strong. The last thing she wanted was to show Jarod how weak she was. "Get off of me!" she demanded as she continued to struggle against him.  
  
"No," he hissed out, as he squeezed her arms more tightly.  
  
She had to admit; she was frightened by Jarod's behavior. The vice like grip on her upper arms only proved it. "Jarod, you...you're hurting me," she whispered out, as a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Good, now you know how it feels when you betrayed me that night," he replied bitterly.  
  
"Jarod, this isn't you. Please, stop it," she cried out.  
  
She could feel Jarod loosening his grip, but he still held her arms down. When she looked up at him, she could see the anger slowly evaporating from his face, being replaced by guilt. "I...I'm sorry," he choked out as he rolled off of the bed onto the floor. When she sat up, she could hear him weeping. Rubbing the circulation back into her arms, she got off the bed and slid down next to him. Wiping the tears away from his face, he rested his face on his drawn up knees and looked away from her, feeling to ashamed to meet her eyes.  
  
"We sure have a knack of hurting each other, don't we?" she mumbled out. Jarod didn't say anything, just nodded his head in a yes motion. "Jarod, please understand when I tell you that it wasn't my idea to lure you in. It was Lyle. He used Ethan as a bargaining chip, and I just couldn't take the risk of them hurting him." She paused, looking away from him as she stared straight ahead. "He's all the family I have left," she commented sadly.  
  
"You know that's not true," he whispered out. "Sydney, Broots, and Debbie are your family also. They may not be blood, but they're still your family."  
  
"I know they are. It's just that with Ethan, well he's..."  
  
"...the only link you have left to your mother," he finished for her.  
  
"Yes, he is. Having him in my life is like having her in my life again, and of course I ruined it." She let her gaze fall back on Jarod, who still had his head turned away from her. "Is he okay?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. Just give him some time, he'll come back around eventually." He paused an added, "He still needs you in his life. Just like Debbie, Broots, and Sydney do. Please, don't take the easy way out like I did."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively.  
  
Finally, Jarod turned his head to look at her. "By drinking yourself to death. Give it another week, and you'll accomplish what I just did a month ago."  
  
"I'm not trying to kill myself," she replied evenly.  
  
Jarod gave her a sad smile. "You can deny it all you want, but you were looking for a way to escape this hell you're living in. Death is not the answer."  
  
"If death is not the answer then why did you do it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll understand in due time." Nodding to her arms he said, "I am sorry about that. I...I don't know what came over me." She watched as Jarod tried to control his emotions, but his bottom lip betrayed him as it started to tremble. "I thought...never mind." He looked at his watch. "I need to go."  
  
She grabbed his arm, pulling him back down beside her. "You're not getting off the hook that easy. I'm tired of your cryptic messages. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Jarod let out a tired sigh. "Just what it means, all in due time." Looking at his watch again he said, "Now, I really must go. The sun is about to rise and you need to get some sleep. Remember one always needs rest when dealing with the devil. Besides, you'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning to deal with."  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused you in your life," she croaked out through the tears. "But I guess sorry is too late, isn't it?"  
  
Jarod knelt down in front of her, and lifted her chin. "I'll admit, I blamed you for turning me over to them, but now I understand why you did it. You did the right thing when it came to Ethan. I just wish I found out sooner before coming here."  
  
She yawned as she stared at him. "I just wish I had a chance to tell you before everything went to hell."  
  
"I know." Letting out a heavy sigh, he sat back down beside her. "I should've known something was up, but the hurt and pain consumed me. I was blinded by the hurt that I thought you caused me. It killed me thinking you were aligned with them, but I..." He couldn't finish as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. "You and..."  
  
Miss Parker started to cry also as she looked upon the feeble man beside her. It seems the only things Parkers are good for is causing pain to those around them, destroying the well being of others. Reaching out, she pulled him into her arms and held him to her, while rubbing her hand up and down his back in a gentle, reassuring motion. "Ssh, I know," she whispered soothingly, as she rested her head on top of his. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, holding onto her for dear life. She continued to soothe him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms, repeating the same phrase over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she shouted out, shaking her head from side to side on the pillow. Eyes flying open, she bolted up in bed, instantly regretting it when the pounding in her head caused her to lie back down again. Rubbing her forehead, she could feel small beads of perspiration forming. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she repeated to herself.  
  
Readjusting her eyes to the sunlight, she blindly grasped for the alarm clock, trying to turn the annoying thing off. Once it was off, she pulled her hand back, only to hear something fall on the floor. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked down. What she found stunned her. She reached for the spider-man pez dispenser and brought it up to her eyes, staring at it in wonder. Bringing her trembling fingers up to her lips she said, "It can't be, can it?"  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So, what do you all think? Is Jarod alive or is someone messing with Miss Parker's mind? I know it's a cruel place to end, because there are so many possibilities, but I decided to leave everyone with more questions then answers. Plus, I only wanted this to be a one to two chapter story. Thanks for the reviews everyone left for the last chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment for you all. 


End file.
